Selenderman
by Harmony Gill
Summary: Apa yang tidk mungkin terjadi didunia ini? Yang tidak nyata dapat menjadi nayata. /badsummary/RnR please / first story


**Selenderman**

**Kamichama Karin (c) Koge Donbo**

**Warningg! Ini cerita pendek yang Harmony sajikan dalam genre**

**Horor dan Mistery, mohon maaf jika cerita yang Harmony buat gak sesuai dengan**

**Genre didalam cerita ini. Maklum Harmony author baru.. selamat membaca Minna ^^**

_**Jin POV**_

"Hahh," helaku sembari menjatuhkan tubuhku yang begitu lelah ini. Setiap hari beraktifitas tanpa henti, tidak ada waktu lebih untuk beristirahat. Hari hari hanya di pertemukan dengan buku-buku setebal tembok china, siapa yang tidak lelah dan capek? Ah ayolah Jin ini hanya sampai selesai ujian mu selesai. Kau harus mengorbankan jam senggangmu demi kelulusan mu Jin.

Iris mataku berali karah buku fiksi yang aku pinjam tadi pagi dari perpustakaaan sekolah. Kuraih buku itu lalu aku bangun dari tempat tidur dan menuju kearah meja belajarku sendiri. Aku masih tidak percaya dengan gosip yang beredar tentang buku ini. Mereka bilang jika membaca buku ini akan merasakan ketakutan yang amat mendalam, ntah itu hanya bualan belaka aku tidak tahu. Intinya aku akan membuktikan perkataan mereka.

Mulai membuka dari _cover_ nya yang berjudul Selenderman, bergambarkan sosok manusia berlengan panjang dan tinggi tanpa wajah dan rambut.

"Apa yang menakutkan?" ujarku dalam hati.

Kubuka lagi halam pertama, kubaca dengan penuh seksama. Kupahami cerita itu hingga akhir. Namun aku tidak merasakan apa yang dikatakan mereka. Perasaanku biasa saja, berarti itu hanya gosip saja. Kuletakkan kembali buku itu didalam tas hitam yang berada di atas meja.

Kulangkahkan tungkai kaki ku kearah kasur dan menjatuhkan lagi tubuhku disana. Perlahan mataku terasa amat megantuk dan memejamkan nya.

*_**dibawah alam sadar***_

"Dimana aku?" tanyaku sendiri ketika melihat tempat yang amat gersang dan gelap dihadapanku. Pohon disini amat menyeramkan, tidak ada daun dan pohonya tanpak begitu tua. Aku berjalan menelusuri tempat ini.

"Pasti ada orang lain disini." Yakinku dalam hati.

Aku berjalan kesana kemari tanpa menemukan sosok kehidupan dari tadi. Bulu kuduku mulai berdiri, entah hanya perasaanku saja aku merasakan aura gelap yang mencekam begitu dekat. Aku mempercepat langkahku hingga akhirnya kutemukan sebuah gubuk tua yang dicahayain oleh sebuah lilin didepanya. Tanpa berfikir panjang aku berlari kearah rumah itu. tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara jeritan perempuan dari jauh. Aku melihat kebelakang dan tampak hutan yang semakin tampak menyeramkan.

Kuraih lilin yang berada di depan pintu itu lalu masuk kedalam gubuk ini. Tak lama setelah kumasuk terdengar bunyi hujan deras turun dihutan.

"Hah syukurlah," legaku.

Kulangkahkan lagi kakiku bersama lilin semata wayang ini. Aku terperangah melihat isi gubuk yang ku masuki ini, disini tidak terlihat seperti isi gubuk reot melainkan seperti dalam sebuah istana. Begitu besar dan luas. Aku berjalan menelusuri karpet merah yang terbentang di lantai. Iris mataku menatap kedepan.

Sejenak terdengar suara hentakan sepatu berjalan mendekat kearahku, jantungku mulai berdegup kencang. Aku melihat kebelakang seperti ada cahaya biru dan hentakan kaki yang semakin kuat kearahku. Aura gelap semakin terasa, bulu romaku berdiri. Keringat dingin mulai bercucuran dari dahiku. Detak jangtungku semakin memompa kencang. Aku mempercepat langkahku kedepan untuk mencari tempat persembunyian.

Kutemukan sebuah ruangan bawah tanah, kurasa ini tempat persembunyian yang aman. Iris mataku menangkap sebuah jeruji besi disana. Aku mendekatinya, indra penciumanku menangkap aroma tak sedap dari sana. Kuarahkan lilin ini kedalam penjara tersebut. Mataku menjelit ketika melihat isi didalamnya. Banyak sekali daging-daging manusia yang tercincang disana, dilantai terdepat usus meng-usus yang beserakan dan organ dalam lainya. Disudut penjara terdapat potongan kepala-kepala manusia yang bertumpuk-tumpuk.

"Orang macam apa yang tega melakuakan ini? Apakah dia kanibal? Atau manusia psikopat? Ah sepertinya aku benar benar harus pergi dari tempat ini. Kalau tidak aku bisa menjadi salah satu dari mereka." Pikirku dalam hati lalu berbalik kebelakang.

Tak disangka seseorang telah berada didepanku. Mataku membelalak melihatnya. Lengannya yang panjang dan banyak mulai membelit tubuhku. Manusia tanpa wajah ini mulai menggerakkan tangan nya yang lain melukai kulitku.

Aku mencoba untuk melepaskan diri. Namun, iya sangat kuat membelit tubuhku. Lenganya yang lain menusuk perutku, terdengar bunyi ketawa kecil nya. Mataku di tusuknya sehingga aku tidak dapat melihat lagi. Kurasa ada yang telah memotong kakiku.

"Ahh siapa saja tolong aku!"

_**Jin POV end**_

_**Normal POV **_

"Hei-hei kalian udah dengar belum?" ujar prempuan bersurai coklat kepada teman-teman nya.

"Dengar apa?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Jin Kuga masuk rumah sakit jiwa loh pagi ini," ujarnya dengan nada berbisik.

Sontak para teman-temanya kaget mendengar perkataan dari si rambut coklat ini, "Y-yang bener, ka-karna apa?" tanya yang lain.

"Katanya ia mgalami ketraumaan yang berat entah apa sebab nya, orang yang menemukan nya bilang kalau Jin Kuga berteriak meminta tolong. Ia ditemukan tergeletak di apartement nya sendiri." Jelas sirambut coklat yang menyakinkan.

"T-tunggu atau itu semua disebabkan oleh selenderman?" ujar perempuan yang berambut tosca pula, "kemarin aku melihat ia meminjam buku fiksi itu dari perpustakaan, ia ingin memastikan apa benar jika membaca buku itu kita akan terkena trauma berat." Jelasnya.

"Ohh buku itu, bisa saja. Ohh malang sekali kau Jin."

.

.

.

The end

**YEAYYY**_ akhirnya selesai juga cerita perdana Harmony :v maf ya kalo pendek. Yah namanya baru belajar. Maaf juga ya kalo horornya gak kerasa dan alurnya sangat kecepatan. Mohon beri kisaran dan review nya minna ^^ jaaa_

_29march2015_

_Harmony Gill_


End file.
